The Legacy
by ladymarvel87
Summary: 15 years after the fall of Heisenberg. Skyler, Flynn, Holly, and Marie have all moved out of New Mexico and on with their lives. Holly has been left in the dark about the family's past. Nothing can ever stay a secret forever. How will Holly react to learning her Father is the great Heisenberg? With her rebellious streak, she might become an unlikely legacy to the White family name.
1. Chapter 1

**The Legacy**

**Prologue**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Breaking Bad._

15 years after the fall of Heisenberg, Rhode Island.

Holly Lambert lived a boring, normal life in a small town in Rhode Island. She lived a safe life as her mother, Skyler, liked to put it. Holly despised her daily routine: wake up at 5:45, get dressed for school, eat breakfast, and catch a ride to the hell-hole with her brother Flynn. She sometimes wished for something dangerous to occur, like a crazy person coming into the school and shooting up the place. However, in Holly's short 15 years, she had never experienced anything exciting.

Holly had never met her father. She was told he died in a tragic accident in a chemistry lab. Holly had hoped he had been a mad scientist who had died working on some life altering experiment. She was once again disappointed to learn her dad was just some boring, old teacher who had died underwhelmingly. Holly wished she could have met her father. Everyone at school had awesome dads who took them on cool trips and bought them expensive cars. Holly had an overprotective mother and brother who monitored her time spent on the computers so she would not look up anything inappropriate.

Holly sighed as a steaming plate of waffles was laid before her on the round dining room table. She had eaten waffles for three days in a row, and she felt as though she was going to turn into a waffle. "Can i have something other than waffles for once?" Holly groaned at her mother.

"I thought you could eat waffles every day?" her aunt Marie laughed from across the table.

Holly groaned and sat back in her chair dramatically. She wondered when her aunt had decided to move into her house permanently; Holly wanted nothing more than for Marie to take the 5 long strides back to the house right next to her own. Marie began to ramble on about the cutest pair of shoes she had ever seen. Holly wanted to gauge her ear drums to avoid the dreadfully boring things that her aunt found herself fascinated by. She practically ran from the house when she heard the honk of her brother's car from outside.

"Well bye," Marie yelled from inside, "Have a nice day."

Holly did not answer for fear she would be delayed from leaving. "Hey Flynn," Holly said jumping into the blue Volkswagen.

"Hey sis," Flynn smiled, "Ready for school?"

Holly remembered being younger and Flynn being an angry teenager with a stutter. He now was quite handsome and could talk with perfect fluency. Holly had always thought those were the things that made her brother interesting; now Flynn was 'normal' like the rest of her family. Holly loved her family, but she wished they would learn to live a little. She wanted to be allowed to go on dates with cute boys and not have to worry about one of her family members spying on her. However, she was yet to be able and find her own life outside of the Lambert family standards.

Last year, Holly had briefly dated a boy named Axel. Holly found him highly attractive, but her mother had been horrified when she saw Axel's piercings and tattoos. She had been ordered to not see Axel anymore and was recommended to date someone with less holes in their body. Holly was rebellious and fun loving, but her family just did not understand her free spirit. She wandered if her father would understand her passion, or if he would have a stick up-his-ass like everyone else. Unfortunately, Holly would never know. She tried to ask about what her father was like, but no one ever wanted to speak of him.

Flynn honked at a car blocking a parking spot on the first row of the school parking lot. "Really, bro," Holly huffed I am in no hurry to walk through the doors of Hell."

At the mention of Hell her brother always got a strange look on his face. Holly had asked if he believed in Hell; Flynn had nodded and said, "I know someone who is down there whom I once cared for a lot."

Holly didn't understand why her family was so vague. In case, the picture was not entirely clear: Holly did not understand her family period. Holly had expected her sophomore year to be just a dull as the prior years. However, her entire aspect on life and fate changed when she bumped into the new boy. Little did Holly know, this boy would open her world to a new outlook. Holly would learn who was father was through this boy with the grey eyes and blackish hair.

A/N- Okay sorry so short. This is simply the prologue. I want to see how everyone likes the idea before I write too much. So if you are interested in reading more, please leave me a review.

Also, I am writing this because I wanted an epilogue to the Breaking Bad story. I have been having withdrawals.

So please review and know that I have several stories I am working on, so please be patient on updates. If this is liked enough I will update quickly as possible.


	2. The Circle Remains Unbroken

**The Legacy**

_**Chapter 1: The Circle is Unbroken**_

It was the second week of school. Holly had kept up her same boring routine: wake up at 7:00 A.M., eat breakfast with Aunt Marie, and sit through four boring classes, ride home with Flynn, eat dinner, go to bed, and wake up to do it all over again the next day. Holly knew for a few years now that she did not in any way fit in with her 'perfect' family.

Her father had died when she was a baby. He had been a boring car washer who had died of natural causes. Boring just like everything else in her life. Holly wished her father had been a superhero who had been killed in a fight to save an innocent bystander, but no he had just been a boring guy who washed cars.

Holly was standing by her locker in hall 4. Because she was only a sophomore she has still gotten stuck with an extremely crappy locker. She slammed the door shut and turned on her heel abruptly, smashing hard into an unknown object. The force knocked her backwards on her butt.

"What the actual Hell?" Holly said standing up ready to fight the person who dared make her life worse.

"Woah," a tall guy with black hair said removing the outstretched hand that Holly had failed to notice, "You are a feisty one aren't you?"

Holly's anger subsided. This boy was handsome. His black hair hung right above this electric blue eyes and sharp cheekbones. "Umm," Holly stuttered unceremoniously, "I guess. I don't know."

The guy laughed and proceeded to prop his elbow on the locker beside her head, "Man I didn't take you to be such a chick. You seemed so cool two minutes ago."

Holly hated being called boring, and though he hadn't outright called her that it had been implied. "I beg your pardon. You just caught me off guard. I know every loser here and I have never seen you before."

The boy grinned and poked Holly's shoulder, "That would be because I am new here. The name's Ash. What's yours?

"The name is Holly Lambert," she smirked, "Not that it is really any of your business."

"Well Holly," Ash said with a wicked smile, "How about we get out of this shithole"

"Sounds great," Holly answered throwing her books in her locker, 'I just need to be back by 2:30 when my brother comes to pick me up."

Skylar sat at her desk. She was an accountant at a legal firm in the downtown district. Skylar despised her job, but her family needed the money. She had kept the money from Walt, but had used most of it to move them all away from New Mexico. She had vowed to never spend the rest unless it was an absolute emergency.

Skylar had fretted about Holly ever since she turned 12 and started asking questions about her absent father. Skylar had only lied a little bit. She had told her daughter that Walter had worked at a car wash, which he had, and that he had died. Skylar saw no need to bring up the past and ruin Holly's life.

Skylar was so proud of her sister for stepping up and being a responsible adult for the first time in her life. Alright not the first time, but Marie wasn't shoplifting anymore. Flynn had gone to college and had outgrown his stutter stage and was now a successful working man. Holly was the exception to her happy picture. She was rebellious and curious about things she shouldn't know about at her age.

Skylar had tried every method she could think of that was legal to keep Holly out of trouble. Grounding, taking away cell phone privileges, and had even gone as far as to hire a cop to throw on the scare tactics. Nothing seemed to put the fear of God in Holly, and that worried Skylar on a secular level.

Holly was gripping tightly onto Ash's waist. Ash owned a sweet 2005 Harley motorcycle and Holly had been more than eager to jump on the back of it. Her dirty blonde hair blew in the wind. She had never felt so free or so happy.

"Where are we going?" Holly yelled over the roar of the motorcycle.

Ash grinned over his shoulder, "It's a surprise!"

Holly grinned and stared at the blacktop pavement ahead. The highway stretched for miles and Holly would follow it to the end of the Earth if she had the time. She took a deep breath and took in Ash's scent. He smelled like pine and marijuana, it was a pleasant smell to her nostrils.

The motorcycle took a sharp right and Holly found herself looking at the entrance to a skate park that had been closed down. Kids still used it and it was known to be a hangout for all of the local drug addicts. "Why here?" Holly asked climbing off the bike.

"Why not?" Ash asked throwing up the kickstand.

A boy with short red hair sat on the top of the ramp. "Hey Rico!" Ash yelled waving.

Rico waved in return and beckoned them to join him. Ash pulled Holly to a rugged stair case and together they climbed to the top and plopped down beside Rico. "Give me a drag of that," Ash said reaching for the joint between Rico's slim fingers.

Rico grinned and handed it over, "Who is the girl?"

"This," Ash said gesturing grandly towards Holly with his hands, "Is Holly Lambert, my new friend. She is cool."

Holly smiled broadly and thought of how angry her mother would be if she knew she was here right now. That thought fueled her fire and reached over and snatched the joint from Ash. "How do I do this?"

Ash and Rico exchanged grins. Ash replied, "Put the joint to your lips and inhale sharply, but not too deep because it is your first time."

Holly nodded and inhaled the bitter, yet inviting taste of the weed. The smoke hit her throat and she coughed. Ash laughed, "Not bad for a first timer babe."

"Babe?" Holly asked allowing a touch of pink to color her cheeks.

Ash threw his arm around her and replied, "Yeah, if you wanna be."

Holly nodded enthusiastically. Ash pulled her in and smashed his lips to hers. Holly was taken aback. The only time she had ever kissed a guy was in a game of truth or dare in 8th grade, and that had ended terribly when her 'best friend' told everyone and she was bullied for the rest of the year because the guy had had a girlfriend.

Holly realized when she pushed Ash away for air that kissing was a really good thing.

Flynn sat in his car. It was 2:33, which was so unusual, because Holly was always outside waiting right at 2:30. His sister was antisocial. He wished she would have some girl friends that she could be a normal teenage girl with.

Flynn pulled out his cell phone and typed quickly, 'Where r u?'

A few feet away the ding of Holly's cell phone sounded. She didn't notice because she was too busy kissing Ash some more. When the phone starting ringing Holly finally was snapped back into reality. "I have go Ash."

Ash sighed and puller her in for one more kiss, "Okay, but only if we can do this some more tomorrow."

Holly smirked and creeped out from the bushes. She saw her brother's car sitting a few feet in front of her. She text him back quickly that she was in the bathroom and would be out shortly. Holly bolted for the side door that she knew the janitor always kept open. She slipped in and ran to the bathroom. She splashed water on her face and fixed her hair.

When she was finally satisfied, Holly walked outside and opened the door to her brother's gold Chevy. "Hey bro," she said casually.

Flynn gave her a strange look and then started yelling, "Have you been smoking marijuana? What are you thinking Holly Lambert?"

Holly sank down in her seat. "It was just this one time. It is not a big deal Flynn. The stuff isn't even as harmful as tobacco anyway, and mom smokes it."

"That is not the point Holly," Flynn berated, "Weed is illegal and it is still dangerous to your health."

"Whatever," Holly said rolling her eyes, "Go ahead and tell Marie and Skylar, let them both die early deaths from heart attacks."

Flynn looked as though he wanted to argue, but didn't. Instead he replied seriously, "Never again."

Holly agreed, though she knew it was a lie. She was going to smoke and kiss Ash again and no one was going to stop her.

_**Author's note: **__**I am finally updating! Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.**_

_**Also, I don't own any of these characters, except for Ash.**_


End file.
